<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complicated by theconfusedmistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108978">Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconfusedmistake/pseuds/theconfusedmistake'>theconfusedmistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconfusedmistake/pseuds/theconfusedmistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellisa Garcia is the half-sister to Nano and Samuel Garcia. After San Esteban collapsed, injuring herself, Samuel, Nadia Shanaa, and Christian Expósito, four of them were granted scholarships for Las Encina.</p><p>The four of them tried to stick together, though Christian was very focused on becoming friends with all of the popular kids, while Samuel, Ellisa and Nadia were fine with staying out of it.</p><p>Ellisa and Samuel had always been very close, with only a year between them they spent the majority of their time outside of school together, whether that be while working or just spending time with Nadia and Omar when they were allowed out. Becoming friends with people at Las Encina definitely messed with their worlds.</p><p>Ellisa didn't look like her brothers or her mother, she obviously didn't share the same father as Nano and Samuel, blonde hair and blue eyes definitely gave that away. Her father was British, her mother didn't even remember what he looked like.</p><p>Follow Ellisa and Samuel's Journey through Las Encina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ander Muñoz/Original Female Character(s), Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Original Female Character(s), Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Original Female Character(s), Samuel García Domínguez/Marina Nunier Osuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The book is still in progress and will be hopefully be updated again shortly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day of school is always one to dread, especially if you've moved schools halfway through the year... or what if you've moved from a normal everyday school to a school of the rich, full of students who live lives of luxury compared to you who grew up with nothing.</p><p>Ellie was feeling the dread, and it was obvious that Samuel felt the same way. Normally they were very chatty in the morning, speaking about random things, or just annoying each other, all that sibling stuff.</p><p>They looked at themselves in the mirror and sighed at the same time. Ellie turned to Samuel, he looked ridiculous, and she looked the same. Samuel turned facing Ellie as well, "Nano would laugh if he saw us in this" Samuel said breaking the silence of the morning.</p><p>Ellie chuckled and nodded. She took a step forward reaching up and ruffled her brother's hair.</p><p>"Samu! Ellie! We have to leave!" Their mother called.</p><p>The two rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed their bags, soon leaving for their new school.</p><p>***</p><p>Arriving at the school, the two got out and spotted Nadia on the stairs. They headed over to her, smiling at her. They were relieved to see a familiar face. "Nadia!" Ellie says giving her a short hug.</p><p>"Hello Samuel, Hello Ellisa" Nadia smiled as she greeted them, hugging Ellie back.</p><p>It wasn't long until Christian walked over, hugging Samuel and winking at Ellie. "Ayy, Samu.."</p><p>Ellie cringed, she didn't like Christian, he always made her uncomfortable, but she put up with it because he was friends with Nano.</p><p>"Hola Bonita" Chritian said to Ellie.</p><p>"Joder estúpido," Ellie said raising her middle finger, she was never nice when Christian called her names.</p><p>"You know him?" Nadia questioned Samuel quietly, while the interaction between Ellie and Christian happened.</p><p>Samuel nodded, "He is a friend of my brothers"</p><p>The four of them soon walked into the school, looking around. All four of them amazed at how big the school was, though eyes were definitely on them, it's like they could sense the poor on them. Ellie took a deep breath and tried to ignore the stares.</p><p>On their way to the classroom, they were stopped at the entrance by a red-headed girl. "Are you the new kids?"</p><p>Samuel nodded. "Yes"</p><p>Marina, the redhead, chuckled. "Good Luck then, you are going to need it" she said smiling before waiting into the class.</p><p>The four of them followed.</p><p>"What's up everyone! I'm Christian!" Christian said as he entered the room.</p><p>Guzman rolled his eyes, "Look at this guy" He muttered</p><p>"Hi There," Christian said as he went to sit beside Guzman.</p><p>"Not there," Guzman said looking at him, he couldn't believe this guy, new and he already thought he could sit with them, how stupid of him.</p><p>"Is this seat taken?" Christian asked raising an eyebrow, standing back up.</p><p>"Yeah, by my invisible friend," Guzman said.</p><p>Christian rolled his eyes sitting down and taking a seat beside Samuel where Ellie wanted to sit. Someone had already sat next to Nadia so the last seat in the class available was the one next to Guzman that Ellie was forced to take. She took a deep breath, ignoring Guzman and the people on the seats around her, keeping her attention on the front of the class. Ellie felt eyes on her and just hoped they would go away.</p><p>Mr Martin soon walked into the classroom, greeting everyone and putting his things down on the desk. "As you all may have noticed, we have four new students. Chrisitan, would you stand and introduce yourself please" Mr Martian said.</p><p>Christian stood up proudly, "Hi Everybody! I am Christian Expósito, follow me on Instagram ladies." He looked in direction of Carla and winked, before taking a seat. The class began to laugh.</p><p>"Thank you, Christian... Nadia? Introduce yourself?" Mr Martin said.</p><p>Nadia stood up, "Hello, I am Nadia Shanaa, I am 16 and after I graduate I'd like to be a professional diplomat at the united nations," Nadia said proudly.</p><p>"Impressive" Mr Martian said, "Samuel, you next please"</p><p>Samuel sighed, "I'd rather not say anything that can be used against me in the future," he said.</p><p>"How Darling" Lu laughed.</p><p>Ellie glanced over at him, she understood why he didn't want too, but Mr Martin was able to convince him to talk.</p><p>"I am Samuel Domínguez, I'm 17, I am a waiter, and as strange as it may seem to you all, sometimes waiters get to sit at tables too," Samuel said.</p><p>Martian nodded and looked at Ellisa. "Ellisa your turn"</p><p>Ellie took a deep breath, standing up. "Hello, I am Ellisa Domínguez, I am 16 years old, I am a waitress. That's all anyone needs to know about me.. oh and Samuel is my brother." Ellie said before taking her seat.</p><p>***</p><p>Everyone sat in the cafeteria, talking and enjoying their free time. Guzman speaking to Ander about Marina's coming of age party, Christian caught this and walked over to the table. "What's this about a party?" He asked.</p><p>"I was talking to my friend, estúpido," Guzman said.</p><p>Ellie couldn't help but laugh. "Christian, get your ass over here before you embarrass yourself even more," She said.</p><p>"You should listen to your friend there" Guzman pointed out.</p><p>Christian flipped Ellie off and turned his attention away from Guzman but to Lu and Carla. "You should follow me on Instagram, my account is perfect," He said giving Lu his username.</p><p>Lu started scrolling through it and laughing with Carla.</p><p>Ellie had gone back to eating when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and was briefly met with Ander's eyes. Once he realised they had made eye contact he adverted his vision which confused Ellie, maybe she had something on her face.</p><p>***</p><p>It was honestly embarrassing watching Christian try, again and again, to get in with the group, that clearly didn't want him. Why would he continue to try? Who knew. Ander had apparently started speaking to him, Ellie couldn't help but feel bad for him.</p><p>Apparently, everyone took interest in her. Out of the four of them, she was the one supposedly worth everyone's time, which she didn't like. She was hoping to just keep to herself. Especially after what happened at Marina's party. Samuel and Nano had been called out in front of almost everyone for tagging their wall. She had no idea because she went to work the night of Nano's return, she heard that Christain was going to be there and she bailed.</p><p>Carla had struck conversation during Friday's class, regardless of Ellie's will to participate. They spoke about Polo, and how they had been together so long. Carla also informed her of everyone, what they did, what relationships there were and all of that sort. Carla seemed to know everything about anyone, and she expected that sort of thing from Lu.</p><p>So Guzman and Lu had a thing but weren't official, Ander was single, Polo and Carla had been together since they were 12, and Marina was also single.</p><p>Ellie rode her bike to school earlier this morning, she didn't want to be stuck in a car with Nano and Samuel, they both had annoyed her with the whole vandalizing of Guzman and Marina's home. She walked into school, heading to her locker. She hoped no one would be angry with her, she hadn't done anything wrong right? She couldn't control her siblings.</p><p>Ander had shown up to school early with his mother, he didn't want to be stuck talking about tennis with his father. Or listen to him complain about his mother. He spotted Ellie and walked over to her. "Hi Ellisa"</p><p>Ellie looked up from her locker and smiled a little, "Hi Ander, Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>After he was sick at the party she had been concerned for him, he had thrown up due to how much he had drunk. Ander leaned against the locker next to Ellie's, "Uh Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for sitting with me after" Ander said.</p><p>"No problem, someone has to sit with you to sober you up." Ellie hummed.</p><p>Ander smiled, "Who are you sitting with in class today?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure, I seem to sit with someone new everyday, Ill sit anywhere apart from with Samuel and Chrisitan," Ellie told him as she closed her locker.</p><p>Ander nodded, he had heard about what had happened and understood why she wouldn't want to sit with Samuel. "How did you deal with him over the weekend?" Ander asked.</p><p>Ellie sighed. "I spent most of Saturday at Nadia's, and I locked myself in my mother's room on Sunday," She said, "I can't believe them, Nano just got out of prison. "</p><p>Ander patted her shoulder, "Well I always need an excuse to get out of the house, so if you ever want someone to distract you give me a call. We can hang out or something"</p><p>Ellie smiled and thanked Ander for the offer, she would definitely take him up on that offer. She loved her brothers, but that was really a dumb move. Especially since everyone was being nice to her, she didn't want that to change.</p><p>Guzman and Lu walked down the hall, Guzman glared at her and Guzman. This made Ellie sigh, great she was being held accountable for something she hadn't done nor did she condone. She was ready to slap Samuel for letting Nano do something so stupid. She understood the motive, but Nano needed to accept that they were unluckily born into a poor family, they just weren't privileged.</p><p>"Let's go to class yeah?" Ander said.</p><p>Ellie nodded, putting her bag over her shoulder and began to follow Ander to their class.</p><p>As they entered a few people looked over at them, those people being Guzman, Lu, Polo and Samuel. Ellie ignored the looks she got and went and sat down with Ander. Polo leaned over and whispered something to Ander, "Why are you sitting with her?"</p><p>Ander shrugged, "What did she do? It was her brothers that did it, not her" Ander said quietly back.</p><p>Ellie glanced over and raised an eyebrow at Polo. She knew she was the topic of their conversion.</p><p>"Do you like her or something?" Polo asked in a whisper to Ander.</p><p>Ander turned to face Polo, his eyes wide. "Fuck off, mate. Leave me alone" Ander said, he didn't like Ellie. At least he didn't think he did.</p><p>Polo rolled his eyes, knowing the answer. He went and sat beside Guzman so he could let him know. Because they were going to have to do something about that.. but the question was.. What? As class started both Guzman and Polo thought of something they could do to remind Ander that Ellie was not worth his time.</p><p>"Today, we are going to start an assignment where you will all be paired up and will need to manage each other's social media's, Ill pass out the requirements and guidelines in a moment, let me pair you all up." Mr Martin said.</p><p>"Nadia and Christian, Carla and Lu, Samuel and Marina, Ander and Polo, Ellisa and Guzman..." He went on to list other students in the classes pairs, "Please move to the table with your pair please"</p><p>Guzman and Ander stood up and swapped seats, Ander patted Ellie's shoulder as he left feeling bad that she was going to need to work with Guzman who was clearly unhappy with her. Guzma sat in Ander's seat. He was not happy about this placement but didn't argue it with Mr Martin.</p><p>"Hello Guzman," Ellie said, she looked over at him.</p><p>"Ellisa" Guzman said only acknowledging her presence.</p><p>Ellie sighed, knowing that this was going to be the most annoying few days.</p><p>***</p><p>Ellie, Samuel and Nano had to work this afternoon, they were scheduled in and Samuel couldn't afford to call in sick again. So the three of them needed to work this afternoon, today though Polo, Guzman and Ander had decided to stop by the restaurant. Nano had been terrible at keeping track of the orders.</p><p>"Nano! Where the hell are the three burgers?!" Ellisa said sticking her head into the kitchen.</p><p>"Give me a minute, Ellisa!" Nano said in frustration as he walked over to the area where the burgers were.</p><p>"Hurry it up! I swear if I have to hear Polo and Guzman complain again-" Ellie began to say.</p><p>Polo and Guzman had been purposely hassling her, just to piss her off as well as Samuel. "Waitress! Where are our burgers?!" Polo called out.</p><p>Ellie turned her head and looked over at the table of three boys, her jaw clenched and her fists balled into fists. "We have a chef that's being trained, please wait," Ellie said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Ellie was normally able to deal with rude and overbearing customers but when these customers were her peers she was over it within minutes. She then saw Nano had finished plating the food so she grabbed the three plates and brought them to the table. "Thank you for being patient," Ellie said sarcastically.</p><p>"You are very welcome, waitress" Guzman said emphasising 'waitress'</p><p>Ander sighed and gave Ellie an apologetic look.</p><p>"Is there anything else that I can do for you three?" Ellie asked them.</p><p>Ander was quick to jump in before the boys could, "No, that's all... Thank you, Amor"</p><p>Ellie smiled glad Ander spoke up, she didn't notice the kick under the table that Guzman gave to Ander. "I'll be back later with the check," She said before turning around and walking to the kitchen.</p><p>"I can't believe you two!" Ander snapped, "What did she do to you both? She's their sister, she spent the weekend ignoring her brothers because she felt bad about what they did, just because she is their sister doesn't mean she's like them"</p><p>"I cannot believe you fell for her, Ander, the betrayal," Guzman said shaking his head.</p><p>Ander stood up shaking his head not about to deal with these two, "You better tip her a decent amount for not having a go at you both"</p><p>He then walked out of the restaurant. He knew for a fact he wasn't in love with her. Ellie was interesting, different from other people but he did not love her, he had only known her for a week and only spoken to her for 5 days.</p><p>***Ellie sat in the back seat of the car as Nano drove herself and Samuel home. Ellie felt exhausted but got a text from Guzman. She was reluctant to look at it after today all she wanted to do was lay in bed but she looked at the text.</p><p>'Are you finished your shift at work?'</p><p>Ellie wasn't sure why Guzman would ask, the assignment completely slipping her mind.</p><p>'Yeah, I am on my way home' She replied.</p><p>Guzman wanted to speak with Ellie and get started on this assignment knowing that it would take them a while to do, he had also thought about what Ander had said to him earlier. Maybe Ander was right, Ellie had nothing to do with her brother's actions, she wasn't there.</p><p>'Can I pick you up from your house? We need to work on the assignment'</p><p>Ellie sighed thinking about it, her mother wouldn't mind if it was for an assignment right? She hoped not.</p><p>'Sure... I'll see you soon I guess, just let me change once I get home'</p><p>"Samu, Nano. I'm going out once we get home" Ellie said, she didn't ask she told them. Their opinions wouldn't determine if she would go out anyway.</p><p>Samuel turned in his seat and looked at Ellie, "Why are you going out?" He asked.</p><p>"I have my assignment I need to work on with Guzman.," Ellie told him, that was a good enough explanation.</p><p>"Can't believe your actually working with him," Nano said.</p><p>"It's not like I had a choice, Samuel is working with his sister," Ellie said causing Nano to glare at Samuel.</p><p>"I had no choice!" Samuel said holding his hands up in defence.</p><p>Nano pulled up at the house, "Yeah.. sure"</p><p>Ellie noticed that Guzman was already waiting outside her house, regardless of how he had treated her earlier today she gave him a smile. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes," Ellie said before she headed inside, forcing her brothers to follow suit not wanting another fight like Friday.</p><p>After about 10 minutes, she did come back, she wore jeans and a hoodie, not thinking she needed to dress up. She smiled again greeting Guzman, "Hello Guzman"</p><p>"Hello Ellisa, you are ready?" He asked.</p><p>Ellie nodded, and Guzman began to walk having Ellie follow him. "Now.. don't take this for granted I don't apologise often, but I feel like it is needed on this occasion," Guzman said sticking his hands in his pocket.</p><p>"Ellisa, I am sorry for how I have treated you today, I realise that it was uncalled for. Your brothers are the ones I have a problem with... unless you knew about them vandalising-"</p><p>Ellie shook her head, "Guzman, I had no idea. I love my brothers, but they.. mostly Nano... have really bad revenge problems" Ellie said.</p><p>Guzman huffed, "I can tell... Anyway, I don't think Polo will apologise to you."</p><p>Ellie shrugged, she didn't like Polo really. He never seemed to have his own opinions on anything, he was just too much of a follower for her liking. From her observations, he seemed to exist for two reasons, for Guzman and Ander, and then for Carla. To her at least he didn't have a personality. "I'm not too bothered about him."</p><p>The two of them soon found themselves in a park, sat together looking up at the night sky. The two of them were silent for a while, not sure what to say. The two clearly didn't want to work on their assignment. "This Friday everyone's going to the club, you should join us," Guzman said.</p><p>"I should be able to make it... it'll be fun" Ellie hummed.</p><p>Guzman turned a little and admired Ellie's features for a moment, "So... What's it like growing up poor?"</p><p>Ellie laughed, "what a question"</p><p>She thought about her answer, she wasn't sure what to say. "Well... with two siblings and a single mother it's pretty rough I guess. Nano is 27... so he practically raised Samu and I." Ellie said, especially since their mother worked so much.</p><p>The age difference was kind of crazy, 11 years between herself and Nano, 10 for Samuel and Nano.</p><p>"Do you have the same father as them?" Guzman asked, he has noticed that Ellie didn't look all that much like her brothers.</p><p>Ellie shook her head, "Their father passed away not long after Samu was born"</p><p>Nano was the only one that knew his father, well for the 10 years he had him in his life.</p><p>"What about your father?" Guzman asked, he was curious because he was so used to stable families. Most of his friend's parents were still together or had been together a long time and were only now splitting because their kid was older.</p><p>"Left... he doesn't know I exist actually. Ma had a one night stand and here I am" Ellie said, she didn't mind sharing, she didn't even care if it went around the school. She was an accident, but regardless of some stress, her birth may have caused she was now the glue that kept her family together.</p><p>Guzman went silent, he was honestly kind of confused as to how and why Ellie was so willingly open, any other person he would have to bug to speak to him. "Why are you so open about it?"</p><p>"There's nothing to be ashamed of, I've got my Ma, Nano and Samu. Also... I don't care if you don't want to get along with Samuel, just don't physically hurt him and we won't have a problem."</p><p>They both then went quiet, Guzman was thinking about what else he could ask her. "Have you been in a relationship before?"</p><p>Ellie hummed, "I got out of one recently actually. He was not happy with me moving to a wealthy school... It's funny actually. he had no real reason to end our relationship. I am pretty sure he was cheating on me anyway"</p><p>Guzman found himself moving closer to Ellie, he put an arm around her to try and show her comfort. "Well that's pretty stupid of him"</p><p>Ellie shrugged. "His loss not mine"</p><p>***<br/>"Ellisa! Samuel! Nano!" Their mother called.</p><p>The three of them walked out of their rooms and went into the living room where their mother sat. She had her arms crossed, a cigarette in her right hand. "The three of you need to fix whatever has happened between you, I gave you all time to fix it. I am sick of the three of you ignoring each other" She said clearly annoyed at her children's behaviour.</p><p>"Nano violated his parole and almost got Samuel and myself expelled, Mama. I think I have every right to be upset with them." Ellie said.</p><p>Pilar raised an eyebrow looking at Nano, "Is this true?"</p><p>"He also punched one of our peers-" Samuel added.</p><p>Pilar shook her head in disappointment, "Nano, you are twenty-seven. You are supposed to be a role model for Samuel and Ellisa. This is completely unacceptable."</p><p>Nano sighed, "Mama, I am sorry. The kid deserved-"</p><p>"Fernando, I don't care if this kid deserved it or not. You are lucky the kid hasn't pressed charges on you" Pilar said.</p><p>Nano tensed hearing his mother refer to him as Fernando, he didn't like being referred to as Fernando. He rubbed his temple not wanting to deal with this, he went and grabbed a jacket and left the house.</p><p>Samuel and Ellie looked at each other. Ellie felt like at this point she could forgive Samuel, he didn't have as much to do with it. She hugged him, Samuel hugged her back. "Te amo, Hermano"</p><p>"También te amo, Hermana" Samuel said back, pecking her cheek.</p><p>***</p><p>Ellie sat in the living room, working on her assignment when Nano returned home. Ellie looked up to greet him with a smile but she was taken off guard by her brother's pale complexion. "Nano? Are you-"</p><p>Ellie was cut off when she saw him clutching his stomach, blood on his fingers. "Oh my god- Nano! What happened!" She said standing up rushing to his side to help him to the couch.</p><p>She moved his hand and lifted his shirt, the wound was quite large and was bleeding a lot. She quickly took off her shirt and pressed it against her brothers' side. She was going to have to help him herself, her mother and brother both working</p><p>"I... I owe some people some money" Nano struggled to say.</p><p>Ellie furrowed her eyebrows unsure of who he could owe money too. She moved one of his hands over her shirt, "We can talk about it later... just.. hold this in place." Ellie said</p><p>Ellie got up and rushed to the bathroom hoping they had something to clean and stitch Nano up. She knew they couldn't go to a hospital, Nano would have gone to one if this wasn't something that could get him in even more trouble. She took returned with some stuff.</p><p>Ellie was nowhere near a trained for this so she would try her best. Ellie had her brother lay down and moved her shirt. "This will hurt"</p><p>She grabbed some alcohol and put it off a paper towel and began to clean up the wound.</p><p>"Mierda!" Nano cursed.</p><p>Ellie sighed knowing her brother was in a lot of pain. After cleaning up the wound she grabbed her needle and a lighter and began to heat it up to disinfect it so it wouldn't make the wound infected. Ellie knew using threat would not be the best so she was able to find a fishing line.</p><p>Ellie stood up and quickly went to pour herself and Nano two shots each of vodka. The two of them took them, Nano needing them to try and numb the pain a bit and for Ellie to try and mentally clear herself. She soon was kneeling beside her brother, holding a needle. Ellie took a deep breath before she began to stab it into the side of the wound, this caused Nano to clench his jaw and try to not show the pain he was really in. Ellie began to thread the fishing line through and stab the other side, soon tying a knot.</p><p>Ellie began to repeat this process, trying to block out the noises her brother was making, she also avoided looking up at him, not wanting to see how much pain he truly was in. Ellie felt like she could faint. "Almost done, Hermano"</p><p>It took eleven stitches and thirty-five minutes but she soon finished. She felt like she could cry, "Nano? Are you alright"</p><p>Nano placed his hands over his face, "Hurts like a bitch, but I'll be alright."</p><p>Ellie grabbed some stuff to cover up the wound. She then had Nano take off his shirt and then go to throw both hers and his shirt out, both weren't worth saving. She grabbed them both new shirts and then went to go wash her hands.</p><p>"You have to explain yourself now," Ellie said coming back and sitting on the seat across from Nano.</p><p>"Prison isn't a nice place, Hermana. I needed to be granted protection, so I befriended some guys who would protect me in exchange for money... I don't have that sort of money" Nano sighed running his hand through his hair.</p><p>"How much do you owe?" Ellie asked.</p><p>" €40,000"</p><p>Ellie's eyes widened, they did not have that sort of money at all. "Nano..."</p><p>"I know, Ellisa. We don't have that sort of money... they need it by Monday"</p><p>It was Wednesday, they did not have long at all. "What are we going to do Nano? I don't want you any more hurt then you are"</p><p>Nano went silent, knowing Ellisa was not going to be happy with him over his plan. He rubbed his temple thinking about how he was going to tell Ellie this without her freaking out. "I need to steal a certain something from one of your rich-kid friends, more specifically, El Rubio"</p><p>***<br/>Ellie sat in class next to Guzman, the two of them discussing their assignment. Ellie was glad the two of them were able to get passed this. Ellie didn't want enemies, she would rather be friends with everyone over fighting with everyone. The only person that seemed to still have a problem with her was Polo, for no reason either, Ellie had done nothing to provoke him.</p><p>Polo had been having issues with Carla since Christian had come into the picture, it was fun for the first couple days... but he had made a move on Christian, without Carla there. Christian then went and told Carla and they were no longer on speaking terms.</p><p>Ellie, Samuel and Nano had planned a party for this weekend, Ellie and Nano were using this to get the money, they hoped their plan was to go well.</p><p>Guzman purposely wasn't invited, they knew he would find his way there somehow, the only people in the class invited were Christian, Nadia, Marina and Ander.</p><p>***</p><p>It was the night of the party and while Samuel and Christian went over drinks, Ellie and Nano spoke about there plan, Ellie was nervous because her task was distracting Guzman while Marina and Nano left and went back to her house.</p><p>Nano had seen footage that Samuel had recorded of Marina for there assignment, it was the location and passcode for a safe that had extremely important documents that were worth a pretty penny. Nano just needed to get them.</p><p>"All you need to do is distract him for an hour or so, Ellisa, it shouldn't be too hard. Get him to play a game or something here... Spin the bottle or Truth or Dare. Something like that" Nano whispered.</p><p>Ellie sighed running her hand through her hair. "Okay... Okay... I can do this"</p><p>Soon guests began to arrive and it wasn't long until the place was packed. Marina grabbed an empty bottle of liquor and shouted, "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?" She called.</p><p>Soon a group of people including, Marina, Christian, Samuel, Ander, Nano and Omar were sitting in a circle playing spin the bottle.</p><p>I span the bottle first and it landed on Christian. We looked around the circle for suggestions on what would replace Dare. "Kiss!" Samuel shouted, the alcohol already getting to him obviously.</p><p>Christian shrugged, he definitely wouldn't mind kissing Ellie. "Do you like someone at this party?"</p><p>Ellie bit down on her lower lip, looking around at the crowds of people. "I don't want to say"</p><p>Both she and Christian stood up and moved closer to each other, Ellie grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him, tongue was involved. Christian cupped Ellie's cheek. While Ellie disliked Christian immensely, she definitely was enjoying this. While they kissed, Ander shifted uncomfortably in his seat looking away, no one noticed this.</p><p>Ellie and Christian soon separated going to take a seat.</p><p>The game continued on and after a while, Ellie was sitting without her shirt on, only wearing a bra and her pants. Marina had kissed Samuel and Omar, Ander was shirtless and had kissed Omar. Samuel was given a hickey by a random girl in the group.</p><p>Marina's turn to spin the bottle, before she span it she asked what it should be. Ellie said to kiss again. Marina span the bottle and it landed on Ellie. The two of them looked at each other, both of them completely straight but it was a game. They got up and kissed.</p><p>At this point, Guzman walked in with Nadia, his eyes immediately landing on Marina and Ellie making out in the middle of a circle of people. His eyes widened and he walked over there, "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>The two girls pulled away and turned to face Guzman, their eyes widened and cheeks red. "We are playing spin the bottle-" Ellie said.</p><p>Guzman rolled his eyes, "What are you guys? 5?"</p><p>Marina sighed knowing the game had been ruined by her brother. She grabbed her shirt and walked off, this is where Nano went to her side. Before Guzman could follow Ellie grabbed his arm, "Let her go for now." Ellie said</p><p>Guzman sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I can't believe you kissed my fucking sister" He muttered.</p><p>Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, "There were no feelings involved, I am extremely straight"</p><p>Guzman turned around and walked away, he was so upset seeing the two of them kiss and he had no idea why... he was not homophobic if Marina was into girls so be it, but Ellie and Marina kissing... no.</p><p>Ellie didn't follow, mostly because Nano and Marina already left. Ander stood up and walked over to Ellie, "Are you alright?" He asked.</p><p>Ellie looked up at Ander and smiled, "I'm alright, just a little confused... is Guzman homophobic-"</p><p>Ander shook his head, "No, he is very supportive of all that... if it's about how he acted I am not sure why he acted the way he did."</p><p>***<br/>Ellie needed to distract Guzman, he was trying to leave and Nano wasn't done stealing the files. She wasn't the best at coming up with ideas that were well thought out quickly. So she wasn't sure if she would regret it later, maybe she could pass it off for being drunk in the future.</p><p>Ellie pushed Guzman into the bathroom and pressed her lips against Guzman's, he was definitely taken aback but he kissed her back. He backed her up against the wall as their kisses got more despite.</p><p>Ellie's hands went into Guzman's hair, as his hands moved down her sides to her waist, moving their hips closer together. Ellie helped Guzman remove his jacket, and soon his shirt as well. Ellie was fine with going through with this, she was sober enough to consent and from what she knew Guzman had not drunk at all.</p><p>Ellie was still shirtless from playing spin the bottle earlier, Guzman stopped kissing Ellie and moved to begin kissing her neck. Both of them couldn't believe the other hadn't asked to stop this. Ellie started to pant just a bit, "Do... do you want to go through with this?"</p><p>"Yeah... I do" Guzman mumbled against her skin as he started to kiss down her body, his hands moving to her back to try and take her bra off which he failed at.</p><p>Ellie chuckled, moving her hands back to take her bra off, she let it fall off all while making eye contact with Guzman. Guzman looked up at her as he continued to kiss down her body, one hand placed on her breast. Ellie bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Guzman's movements.</p><p>Guzman wanted to clarify a second time, "Are you completely sure? I don't want you to regret this tomorrow."</p><p>Ellie hummed, "I am completely sure, Guzman"</p><p>Guzman nodded moving his hands to her jeans to pull them down. Ellie's eye still watching him as he did so. Ellie was extremely turned on, never did she imagine she'd be in the situation but now she was and she was honestly glad.</p><p>Guzman soon pulled down Ellie's underwear, following the same way her jeans did. Guzman was on his knees in front of Ellie. He debated whether to use his mouth or fingers to prep her, he was able to decide on using both. He brought a finger to Ellie's entrance, pushing it in causing Ellie to gasp, "Shit"</p><p>Guzman looked up, his expression was clearly worried. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Ellie nodded, "It's just been a while since I have done anything of this sort."</p><p>Guzman hummed, soon beginning to move his finger in and out. He also leant forward bringing his mouth to Ellie's clit, this caused her to let out a moan. Guzman continued to use his mouth and move his finger, soon adding a second one. "Fuck"</p><p>This continued for quite sometime before Ellie was chanting how she was about to come, this made Guzman stop what he was doing and pulled down his pants and underwear. Guzman pushed Ellie against the wall again, before he picked her up having her wrap her legs around him as he entered her. Ellie moaned, her hands going to his hair as he began to thrust into her.</p><p>"Shit Ellie, your so tight" Guzman grunted.</p><p>"You are so big" She muttered as she tugged on his hair.</p><p>The two became moaning messes, they weren't worried about being too quiet because the party outside the room was pretty loud. The two began to both get close when someone approached the bathroom and went to walk inside but as soon as they opened the door and saw Guzman and Ellie they slammed the door and walked away. Neither Guzman or Ellie saw who it was and just kept going. Ellie was first to come, Guzman came not long after. Niether of them thinking about contraception until after.</p><p>"Guzman... Im not on the pill" Ellie said.</p><p>"Shit.." Guzman cursed, "I'll get you the morning after pill that Ill give to you tomorrow at school"</p><p>There was a very small chance that after taking it she could get pregnant still.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning Ellie met up with Guzman at school, Guzman gave her the pill and a water bottle and made sure she took it. He didn't want to take any chances at all, neither did Ellie.</p><p>Ellie took the pill before taking deep breath, "That's that then" She said.</p><p>Guzman nodded and smiled, "Yeah it is"</p><p>They both knew they weren't a thing and that was obvious, one night stand, it was fun and enjoyable but now they were just friends.</p><p>The two soon walked to their class, going to go sit with their friends. The person who walked in on them last night was Ander, Ander was so annoyed at them both but he had no right to be at all. So maybe he liked Ellie... it was just a little bit! But Guzman didn't know that.</p><p>***<br/>Ellie didn't sit with any of her friends this class, she felt weird sitting close to Marina and Samuel because of what happened with her and Nano last night, Ander seemed to not want to be around her, Carla was with Polo, and she felt bad for Lu because she slept with Guzman even if the two of them weren't officially together and if she sat next to Christian she would end up probably punching him.</p><p>Ellie sat next to a blonde girl that she hadn't spoken to before, this girl seemed to be pretty laid back, she was apparently friends with Christian and she had seen her talking to Marina on occasions.</p><p>"Ellisa right? I'm Mali-Koa, but you can call me Mali" The girl said. The girl had an odd accent which made Ellie furrow her eyebrows. Mali laughed at her reaction, "The accent I am guessing? I am from Australia! But I am a New Zealander"</p><p>Ellie nodded, that's probably why she didn't quite recognise the accent. "I am Ellisa, but you can call me Ellie if you'd like. It's nice to meet you Mali" Ellie said</p><p>Mali hummed, "I'll call you Ellisa. Suits you better than Ellie"</p><p>Martin soon walked in and class began.</p><p>***</p><p>After class, Ellie and Mali went to go get their lunches together, and they also sat together speaking about random stuff before Ellie decided to question why Mali was in pain. "So.. why do you live in Spain if you are from Australia?"</p><p>"My father got a job here, massive money opportunity that he couldn't turn down," Mali said.</p><p>For some reason, Ellie had thought that Mali was just like her and with not much money at all but it made her realise that she did go to a school of rich kids. Ellie hummed, "Do you have friends? I haven't seen you around anyone else but Christian"</p><p>Mali shook her head, "I don't fit in with anyone, I am a stoner, Hense why Christian and I hang out when he isn't drooling over Blondie"</p><p>Ellie wasn't sure why but she liked Mali, she was different from everyone else here and she felt like they could become good friends. "What are your plans for tonight?"</p><p>"I have a benefit cocktail party to attend with all your friends." Mali sighed leaning back in her seat.</p><p>Ellie wondered why Mali seemed reluctant to go. "There's a party?"</p><p>"You aren't invited? I thought Guzman or Carla would have invited you to go" Mali said, maybe it was because she wasn't well off like everyone else, she heard Marina invite Samuel though... "You know what, come with me. I am sure I have a dress that will look good on you."</p><p>"I don't know, Mali, if I am not invited I don't want to intrude," Ellie said, she seriously didn't want to intrude at all.</p><p>"Ellisa it's fine, I am sure no one will mind, you are friends with them," Mali said.</p><p>After some arguing, Mali was finally able to get Ellie to agree to come to the party.</p><p>***</p><p>Once school had ended Ellie and Mali headed to the Hood house to start looking for outfits to wear. Mali had two walk-in closets, one being full of clothes that she liked and wore and the other full of clothes that her parents brought her that didn't suit her liking, which basically separated bright colours from the darker ones. Mali's style went from black to greys, to navy to darker greens with the exception of certain reds but mostly was dark.</p><p>Mali showed her the bright colour closest, "Pick out anything but something pink. Carla is wearing pink from what I heard and you do not want to go the same colour as her no matter how close you are to her." Mali said.</p><p>Last time someone clashed in colour with Carla, she was furious and went off at them.</p><p>Ellie hummed, "I'll pick something different then.."</p><p>Ellie really didn't want to accidentally sabotage any possibility of a further friendship with Carla so she'd go with something else.</p><p>Mali easily picked out a dress, a long black gown with a slit on one of the legs, that covered her chest and went around her neck. She already knew what she was going to do with her hair and makeup. She was very simple when it came to going to formal events with her parents.</p><p>It took Ellie much longer to choose a dress but she was able to choose a yellow gown that was off the shoulder but had spaghetti straps, it also had a slit in one of the legs.</p><p>The two went to go do makeup and hair, Mali simply did her hair in a bun with her fringe out as well as natural makeup. Mali decided to do Ellie's hair and makeup as well. She wanted to dress Ellie up, she was aware of Guzman and Ander's feelings towards Ellie... she had also noticed another guy's feelings towards Ellie. Mali was very observant in class and was sure that she knew of this person's feelings towards Ellie before they even did.</p><p>"So you and Ander...?" Mali asked as she curled Ellie's hair.</p><p>Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, "What about me and Ander? We are just friends" She said.</p><p>Mali laughed, "Yeah sure, chica"</p><p>Ellie was so confused as to how Mali could think there was something going on between them. But she didn't say any more on this topic and just zoned out while her hair and makeup were being completed.</p><p>***</p><p>At around 8 pm they arrived getting out of the car and heading in. Mali had a free pass to bring someone with her because her parents were constantly trying to get her to make friends, so they always were able to allow her to be able to bring someone.</p><p>The two and Mali's parents, Joy and David, were the last to arrive so when the two got out of the car and headed to the entrance everyone's attention turned to see them. Ellie was extremely nervous while Mali was just annoyed that she would need to put up with this group of classmates but at least Christian was here.</p><p>The two walked in and Christian approached them and whistled, "Hola, Bellezas"</p><p>Mali chuckled, "Hola, Guapo. Did Blondie buy you this suit?"</p><p>"Of course, Bonita" Christian said. He turned his attention to Ellie, "Yellow definitely is your colour"</p><p>Ellie chuckled, "Thanks."</p><p>Ander soon walked over to speak with Ellie. He thought she looked stunning. "Hello Ellisa, don't you look gorgeous"</p><p>Ellie smiled widely putting a hand on his arm, "And don't you just look ravishing". She leaned up and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Ander took in a deep breath, it was really hitting him how much he liked Ellie but he tried to play it off. "Let's go see the others." He said as he took Ellie's hand and lead her to Carla, Lu, Polo, and Guzman. Marina was off with Samuel somewhere.</p><p>"Hola!" Ellie said once she and Ander got to the group.</p><p>Everyone's attention turned to Ellie, there was a mixture of reactions. Guzman and Polo both looked her up and down though Guzman bit his lip as he did, Polo tried to keep a straight face. Lu smiled widely and greeted her and Carla was just confused as to how she was here.</p><p>Lu pulled her into a short hug, "Darling you look amazing!"</p><p>Ellie smiled and thanked her, "Have you seen yourself? Lu you look gorgeous"</p><p>The two shortly pulled away from the hug and the night commenced.</p><p>Ander for a while had been trying to figure out what to do about his feelings, so he had pulled Polo aside and began to speak to him.</p><p>"Polo, I don't know what to do about these feelings... Last night! Last fucking night she was hooking up with Guzman and now the two aren't even talking. What does this mean?! Can I make a move on her or is Guzman going to hate me?" Ander ranted, the two were further into the winery so they didn't need to worry about being overheard by anyone.</p><p>"Guzman and Ellisa slept together?!" Polo questioned his eyes wide.</p><p>Ander groaned, he didn't mean to let it slip! "Yes, they did. I caught them hooking up in the bathroom at Samuel's stupid party"</p><p>"Holy Shit... Lu's going to be so pissed when she finds out" Polo said.</p><p>"No! She isn't going to find out! Do you hear me? You can't tell Carla. If Carla finds out she will tell Lu and that will end horribly." Ander whisper yelled.</p><p>Polo nodded, he knew Ander was right. "Do you think Guzman and Ellisa are like a thing to do you think it's just a fling?" He asked.</p><p>"I am sure it's a fling, but I am still unsure if I should make a move on her or not," Ander said.</p><p>Polo thought about it if it was just a fling and Ander had feelings for her before the fling than he felt there would be nothing wrong with it. Ander deserved someone. Guzman had Lu to play around with, Ander deserved someone that was going to treat him well and he was sure that Ellie may be able to do that for him. "Go for it, there isn't much to lose"</p><p>The two soon headed back to everyone, and Ander headed straight to Ellie. "Ellisa, come with me, please. I have to speak to you"</p><p>Ellie hummed and followed Ander to a private area. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked as they stood beside some barrels.</p><p>"I have something to admit, Ellisa," Ander said.</p><p>Ellie hummed leaning against the brick wall, smiling at Ander who stood in front of her. "That would be...?"</p><p>Ander took a deep breath and looked up at Ellie. "I like you... I have a crush on you Ellisa.. and it's strange because I don't have feelings for people often. I don't know if this is the correct way to tell you this but-"</p><p>Ellie cut him off, she took a few steps forward and placed a finger over his lips to get him to stop talking a smile on her face. "Kiss me, Ander"</p><p>Ander looked down at Ellie a little unsure but he leaned down and kissed her once she moved her finger. Ellie kissed him back and he soon backed her against the wall.</p><p>Samuel needed to use the bathroom so he went off to try and go find one, but ended up walking in on his sister and Ander. Guzman had followed Samuel to make sure he wasn't going to go steal or damage anything when he walked in on them. He went to walk forward to stop them but Samuel stopped him. "Let them be... speak to them about it later."</p><p>***<br/>This entire situation was strange for Guzman, his best friend was kissing... well making out with the girl he had slept with the night before. Guzman again went to step forward because his gut was telling him to make this stop, but Samuel grabbed his arm. "Let them be, Guzman." He said sternly.</p><p>Samuel had noticed that when Ellie was around Ander she was happy, she always was when with Ander so regardless of how he and Guzman felt about this pairing they should just let them be. Samuel forced Guzman to turn around and the two walked off together.</p><p>Guzman ran a hand through his hair as they walked off trying to gather his thoughts and emotions but this was honestly something he hadn't expected to see tonight. He thought those feelings that Ander had for Ellie were gone. Guzman and Samuel walked back into the party and the two noticed Carla, Christian and Polo's absence, had the three also snuck off?</p><p>***</p><p>Samuel sat on the stairs of his apartment building waiting for his sister to return. He wanted to confront her about Ander, he didn't know all too much about Ander and wanted to make sure he was going to treat her right. Samuel always was ready to protect his sister from boys.</p><p>Ellie was in a really good mood when she arrived home, Mali and her parents had dropped her off to make sure that she would be okay. Ellie smiled seeing her brother. "Samu!" she said walking towards the steps.</p><p>Samuel smiled a little, he was glad to see that his sister was in a good mood. "How was your night?" He questioned.</p><p>Ellie took a seat next to her brother on the stairs, "It was great, I had a lot of fun." Ellie said.</p><p>Samuel was trying to think about how he was supposed to tell Ellie that he knew about her and Ander. "Ellie... I know about... Guzman and-"</p><p>As soon as she heard Samuel mentioned Guzman she assumed he was the one that walked in on them the previous night. "Samuel, Guzman and I sleeping together has absolutely nothing to do with you," Ellie said cutting her brother off.</p><p>Samuel's jaw dropped, "You and Guzman what?! I was talking about you and Ander! Guzman and I walked in on you two!" Samuel basically yelled.</p><p>The yelling brought the attention of Nano from inside, he walked outside. "What are you two yelling about?" He asked leaning against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Ellie sighed, this was about to get bad really fucking bad. She hadn't told Nano that she slept with Guzman because she was scared for his own reaction, but here it would come out. Even if she knew the reaction was going to be bad she wouldn't tell Samuel about Marina and Nano.</p><p>"Ellisa and Guzman slept together at our party!" Samuel said throwing his hands up.</p><p>Ellie stood up, she was ready to leave and start walking to Nadia's and hope that Mr Shanaa wouldn't mind her spending the night with Nadia. Mr Shanaa really liked her so hopefully, he wouldn't mind her staying.</p><p>"You and Guzman what?" Nano asked raising an eyebrow standing up properly.</p><p>Ellie rubbed her temple, "I slept with Guzman, is it really that much of a big deal?" Ellie asked.</p><p>"Ellisa, You were kissing Ander an hour ago!" Samuel shouted.</p><p>Ellie took a deep breath and turned around. She began to walk down the street heading in the direction of the Shanaa's home. She was in normal clothing now, as she had changed into normal clothes after the party and had a bag with her uniform in it.</p><p>Samuel and Nano didn't stop her knowing that they wouldn't be able to change her mind, Ellie was extremely stubborn. Nano also didn't feel right being upset about it, he had slept with Marina.</p><p>Ellie adjusted the bag on her shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest. She always dressed modestly while going to the Shanaa's home knowing that their views on how women should be weren't... typical? or commonly thought of anymore amongst many.</p><p>Ellie soon found herself knocking on the front window, hoping someone was awake to answer the door. She smiled seeing Yusef leaving the house and walking into the store to get the door. "Ellisa, what are you doing here so late?" He asked.</p><p>Ellie smiled just a little, "I am so sorry if I am bothering you. I spent the afternoon at one of my friend's houses and when I got back home everyone was asleep. I was hoping I could just spend the night" Ellie said, lying. She hated lying to people like Yusef but explaining the whole story would probably end up in him not liking her that much anymore.</p><p>Yusef's fatherly instinct had him say yes because if this were Nadia or Omar, he would hope someone would let them stay with them. "Come In"</p><p>Ellie thanked him, she was so glad she wasn't going to have to sleep on the streets tonight.</p><p>"Nadia!" Yusef called. Nadia came to the store to see what it was her father wanted from her. She was extremely confused to see Ellie.</p><p>"Yes, Papa?"</p><p>Yusef motioned towards Ellie as he began to speak. "Ellisa is going to spend the night with us, she got locked out of her home. Are you able to make her a makeshift bed in your room?"</p><p>Nadia immediately nods, "Come on, Ellisa"</p><p>Ellie follows Nadia to her room, wear Omar was as well. Ellie smiled seeing Omar. "Omar, its good to see you." She said.</p><p>Omar got up from his seat and went to hug Ellisa before he would leave and give the two girls their privacy.</p><p>Nadia laid a few spare blankets on the ground, one as a makeshift mattress and the other to keep Ellie warm. She looked up at Ellie, "You can sleep in my bed if you would like, I can sleep on the ground"</p><p>Ellie shook her head, "No, it's your bed. I am alright with sleeping on the floor."</p><p>Soon Ellie was laying on the floor with her blankets and pillow. "Goodnight Nadia."</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning Nadia and Ellie went to school together. Ellie was sure to thank Yusef for letting her stay the night. When they got to school Ellie went straight to her locker to get her stuff for class.</p><p>Ellie jumped a little when she felt arms around her waist and a face in the crook of her neck. But once she realised it was Ander she smiled happily. She felt like her and Ander were good for each other.</p><p>"Hola, Ellie" Ander hummed.</p><p>Ellie smiled, "Hola, Ander." She turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck giving him a kiss.</p><p>Ander was so happy that he and Ellie were together. He really wanted to take her out on a date but he wasn't sure where he would take her. He wanted to have the date be amazing.</p><p>Ellie pulled back from the kiss and let go of Ander. "Are you ready to go to class, or do we need to stop by your locker?" Ellie asked.</p><p>"I am ready, lets head to class" Ander said letting go of Ellie's waist allowing her to close her locker and lock it before taking her hand and leading her to class.</p><p>As the two walked in eyes went to them, mostly their interlocked hands. Ellie blushed slightly honestly not expecting people to care to even look. Ander tried not to worry about the looks. He took Ellie to their normal seats, he put his arm around her shoulders. They both tried not to focus on the looks.</p><p>Samuel glared at the back of Ander's head. He felt the need to be the protective older brother so he would try and be that type of older brother.</p><p>Polo was happy for Ander and Ellie, after hearing Ander speak about her yesterday he felt like he would treat her right and he felt like Ellie would treat Ander right. Ellie seemed like a really sweet and kind. He just hoped he was right.</p><p>Guzman didn't know how to feel, he was happy that Ander found someone. But now he had feelings for Ellie that were definitely going to get in the way of this. He just hoped he could get over these feelings before he did something stupid. Maybe he should just focus on Lu for the time being.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>